


Scheduled

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [250]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Shore leave is planned!





	Scheduled

“I’m making the reservations, now,” Hux says, absently and a little distantly as he flicks through the boxes on the screen.   


Kylo’s been asking for some shore leave together for weeks now, and Hux hasn’t been able to organise a suitably robust time slot for it. It’s one thing getting a few days, but he wants to do something _proper_. Something _meaningful_. And now he’s got a full week off, and he’s going to make maximal use of it. 

“…reservations?”  


“I’m making an itinerary.”  


“…of… leisure time?”  


“Of certain things I want,” Hux continues, flicking through the options. “I’ve booked the whole week in the penthouse suite of the hotel, and I’ve made reservations at the restaurants I like the look of, and some sessions in the spa, as you mentioned you were feeling a little tense, so I thought a massage would help loosen you up.”  


Hux presses the final button. “They needed a last name, and as ‘Ren’ is your Knight order, and I don’t have access to your full record on the system, I put you down with my surname instead. I hope that’s–”

He does look up then, because hands grab his coat and pull him up almost out of his seat. He’s confused until Kylo’s lips press firmly, but sweetly to his. A brief, intense kiss of soft skin to skin, followed by a lingering slide of his long nose to Hux’s own. 

“…okay?” Hux asks, wondering why his voice sounds like it hasn’t broken again.  


“More than okay,” Kylo insists, kissing the edge of his mouth, little, droplets of affection that burn gloriously all over his skin.  


Hux drops back into the couch when Kylo lets go, dazed and hazy, blinking too fast and clutching the datapad to his chest. Everything feels sort of… glowy and… fuzzy, but in a good way.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Kylo says, reluctantly stepping back. “I need to make sure the Knights are ready for the vacation.”  


“They aren’t coming _with_ us,” Hux reminds him.  


“You briefed your officers, didn’t you?”  


Well, true, but Hux kind of wants more kisses. He swallows, tries not to look pitiful, and gets another kiss for his efforts. This one is slower, sweeter, and leaves his heart hammering in his chest. Hux lets his hand fall down over Kylo’s arm, touching the inside of his wrist, and he smiles up at him.

“Hurry back,” he says, instead.  


“I will.”  



End file.
